


Heroes and Villains

by WeHaveManyNames



Series: Erisverse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Any neurodivergence was written from experience, Bee Luka Couffaine, Butterfly Miraculous, Cat Kagami Tsurugi, Dragon Miraculous, Fox Marc Anciel, Multi, Other, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rabbit Miraculous, Turtle Miraculous, autism is a bitch, snake juleka couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeHaveManyNames/pseuds/WeHaveManyNames
Summary: A bio of the Miraculous holders after the Eris Fiasco.
Series: Erisverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119449
Comments: 39
Kudos: 60





	1. Ladybug

Civilian Identity: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  
Hero Identity: Ladybug  
  


Gender: Female

  
Miraculous: Ladybug  
  


Powers: Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug

After the end of the Eris Fiasco, Marinette was willing to retire. However, following an attack on the Guardian and the thievery of the Butterfly Miraculous, she resumed her duties as Ladybug, selecting new heroes to assist her in combat against her akumatized enemies. She remains the leader of the team, but is more lax than with the previous one, allowing herself to delegate her responsibilities to her fellow heroes (mostly Hornet and Kuroneko).

Marinette is on good terms with Tikki. Though originally worried that Tikki would blame her for the Eris Fiasco, Tikki was alright with it, as it allowed them to reclaim the Peacock Miraculous (as the Butterfly was later stolen again) and arrest Hawk Moth and Mayura.


	2. Hornet

Civilian Identity: Luka Couffaine

Hero Identity: Hornet

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Bee

Powers: Venom

Completely unwilling to entrust Chloe with the Bee Miraculous again, Ladybug decided to give it to Luka instead. While the Miraculous is a bit of an awkward fit in his hair, Hornet is able to use his powers effectively, often the one who ultimately subdues the akuma with his Venom.

Luka gets along well with Pollen, his easygoing personality balancing Pollen’s more formal attitude.


	3. Kuroneko

Civilian Identity: Kagami Tsurugi

Hero Identity: Kuroneko

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Cat

Powers: Cataclysm

While Miracle Queen didn’t occur in the Erisverse, Ladybug still had to deal with the risk of the new Butterfly villain knowing Kagami’s identity as Ryuko. This was solved easily by giving her the Cat Miraculous instead, which was necessary anyways to balance the Ladybug’s powers. It worked a little too well- Kagami’s straightforward and unyielding nature making her a terror with the powers of destruction.

Kagami is all too happy to make Plagg fall into line, but often finds herself assisting him with a prank or two.


	4. Fennec

Civilian Identity: Marc Anciel

Hero Identity: Fennec

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Fox

Powers: Mirage

Given that Luka and Kagami already had a Miraculous each, it was only fair that Marc would receive one since he was on Marinette’s side of the Lila Incident. As Alya is too set in her ways to be the Fox hero again, the Miraculous was available and went to him.

Marc really likes having Trixx around, because it turns out a thousands-year-old entity makes a very good spellchecker.


	5. Bluebird

Civilian Identity: Nathaniel Kurtzberg

Hero Identity: Bluebird

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Peacock

Powers: Amokization

Given that Duusu was stuck obeying Nathalie for her time as a supervillain, Marinette felt that they deserved some time out of the Miracle Box and gave the Miraculous to Nathaniel, given he was the only one who was genuinely sorry for his actions right off the bat. She didn’t tell him this, just mentioning that he ‘received a glowing recommendation’ (From Marc, of course).

Duusu is extremely full of praise for Nathaniel’s drawings and has modelled for multiple sketches of themself.


	6. Ribbon

Civilian Identity: Juleka Couffaine

Hero Identity: Ribbon

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Snake

Powers: Second Chance

Desiring a new Snake hero, Ladybug decided to give Juleka the Snake Miraculous- while Juleka may have been threatened to fall in line with Lila’s tall tales, she never fell for them. It also helps that she has Luka to train her in use of her powers.

Sass, as with all his holders, has high expectations for Juleka, and encourages her to meet them.


	7. Coquille

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Coquille

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Turtle

Powers: Shellter

Needing the power of the Turtle Miraculous to stop the villain Demon King, Ladybug gave [REDACTED] the Turtle Miraculous, feeling that she was trustworthy, based off previously made assumptions and recent changes in her behaviour. Coquille proved herself in battle, and was thusly allowed to keep the Turtle Miraculous on a permanent basis on the judgement of Master Fu.


	8. Hurricane

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Hurricane

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Dragon

Powers: Weather Transformations

Needing the power of the Dragon Miraculous to stop the villain Demon King, Ladybug gave [REDACTED] the Dragon Miraculous, as he already had combat capabilities and seemed trustworthy due to recent changes in his behaviour. After successfully playing a massive role in defeating Demon King, Hurricane was allowed to keep the Dragon on a permanent basis on the judgement of Master Fu.


	9. Lemur

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Lemur

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Monkey

Powers: Uproar

Needing the Monkey Miraculous to fight Chloe after her akumatization into Miracle Queen, Ladybug gave the Monkey Miraculous to [REDACTED], believing his previously demonstrated ability with a Miraculous combined with his recent behaviour made him trustworthy. After a few other battles using him as a temporary wielder, she allowed him to keep the Monkey Miraculous on a permanent basis.


	10. Ardennais

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Ardennais

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Horse

Powers: Voyage

Needing the Horse Miraculous to fight Chloe after her akumatization into Miracle Queen, Ladybug gave the Horse Miraculous to [REDACTED].After a few other battles using her as a temporary wielder, Ladybug allowed her to keep the Horse Miraculous on a permanent basis.


	11. Lapin Blanche

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Lapin Blanche

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Rabbit

Powers: Burrow

Prior to the akumatization of the future Alix Kubdel into Tesseract, Ladybug encountered a heroine who was given the Rabbit Miraculous in the new future created by the Eris Fiasco. Lapin Blanche drove Bunnyx out of the Burrow, preventing her from taking Ladybug’s Miraculous and stopping the Eris Fiasco from occurring.

After [REDACTED] discovered Ladybug’s identity, she found the Miracle Box and was allowed by Fluff to use the Rabbit Miraculous, becoming Lapin Blanche for the first time to assist the heroes against a powerful akumatized villain. Ladybug, upon discovering that [REDACTED] is Lapin Blanche, allowed her to keep the Rabbit Miraculous on a permanent basis.


	12. Birdwing

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Birdwing

Gender: Male

Miraculous: Butterfly

Powers: Akumatization

After stopping Falena Viola and reclaiming the Butterfly Miraculous, Ladybug decided to give it to [REDACTED] after his disastrous akumatization, feeling that [REDACTED] could help Nooroo heal from being misused by two evil masters, and that Nooroo would be able to help [REDACTED] recover from being akumatized into [REDACTED]. 

Birdwing transforms commonly to empower medical and rescue workers through Paris, but most of the time just enjoys Nooroo’s company.


	13. Night Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another villain, though not for the reasons you might think...

Civilian Identity: [REDACTED]

Hero Identity: Sorrel

Akumatized Identity: Night Mare

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Horse

Powers: Voyage (infinite uses with Akumatization)

After Monster Master’s attack caused Ladybug to lose the Horse Miraculous she intended to Unify with her own powers, [REDACTED] found it in the streets in a similar manner to Queen Bee. [REDACTED] immediately tried to claim a close relationship with Ladybug and attack the other heroes, seemingly to take one of their Miraculous for herself. After failing this, she escaped, but was akumatized by Falena Viola. Upon the Miraculous being reclaimed, [REDACTED] was diagnosed with [REDACTED] and fell into a depressive state due to facing the weight of her actions, as well as feeling as though there was something wrong with her (though Kuroneko in civilian form was able to assure her otherwise).


	14. Falena Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a villain!

Civilian Identity: Lila Rossi

Villain Identity: Falena Viola

Gender: Female

Miraculous: Butterfly

Powers: Akumatization

Lila successfully discovered the location of Master Fu and attacked him, managing to steal the Butterfly Miraculous before he could transform with the Goat Miraculous and escape with the Miracle Box. Lila has proven quite proficient with her powers, able to create powerful villains such as Warrior Wasp, Guardian Angel, and Monster Master with little difficulty.


End file.
